duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Dolores O'Riordan
Dolores O'Riordan (born 6 September 1971, County Limerick in the Republic of Ireland - died 15 january 2018) was an Irish singer and songwriter. She led The Cranberries to worldwide success and fame for thirteen years and has performed with Simon Le Bon. Biography Dolores O'Riordan was the youngest of seven in Ballybricken, Limerick, Ireland. She was born into a Catholic family, but does not now attend Mass. 1989–2003: The Cranberries In 1990 O'Riordan auditioned and won the role of lead singer for a band called The Cranberry Saw Us (later changed to The Cranberries). The band released five albums: Everybody Else Is Doing It, So Why Can't We? (1993), No Need to Argue (1994), To the Faithful Departed (1996), Bury the Hatchet (1999) and Wake Up and Smell the Coffee (2001) and a greatest-hits compilation entitled Stars - The Best of 1992 - 2002 (2002), before they went on hiatus. Throughout the '90s, O'Riordan was recognized for her changing hairstyles, from shoulder-length to very short crop in myriad colors and shades. She usually performs barefoot on stage. Solo career In 1995 Dolores sung "Linger" with Simon Le Bon during the "Pavarotti & Friends" concert. It has been said that in 2003 O'Riordan was to feature on the soundtrack to Spider-Man 2 with the song "Black Widow", which is featured on her first solo album "Are You Listening?". However, she dismissed this as an unfounded internet rumor during an interview in 2007. In 2004 O'Riordan appeared with the Italian artist Zucchero on the album Zu & Co., with the song "Pure Love". The album also featured other artists such as Sting, Sheryl Crow, Luciano Pavarotti, Miles Davis, John Lee Hooker, Macy Gray and Eric Clapton. The same year she worked with composer Angelo Badalamenti on the Evilenko soundtrack, providing vocals on several tracks, including "Angels Go The Heaven", the movie theme. In 2005 she appeared on the Jam & Spoon's album Tripomatic Fairytales 3003 as a guest vocalist on the track "Mirror Lover". O'Riordan also made a cameo appearance in the Adam Sandler comedy Click, released on 23 June 2006, as a wedding singer performing an alternate version of The Cranberries' song "Linger", set to strings. The first single, “Ordinary Day”, was produced by BRIT Awards winner, Youth, whose previous credits include The Verve, Embrace, Primal Scream, U2 and Paul McCartney. O'Riordan made an appearance live on the The Late Late Show (Irish television) on 20 April 2007. Are You Listening? was released on 4 May 2007 in the Republic of Ireland. It was subsequently released in Europe on 7 May 2007, and in North America on 15 May 2007, with "Ordinary Day" as its first single, released in late April. The video for "Ordinary Day" was shot in Prague. In August "When We Were Young" was released as the second single lifted from the album. On 19 November 2007 she canceled the remainder of her European Tour (Lille, Paris, Luxembourg, Warsaw and Prague) due to illness. O'Riordan went on to perform a few small American club gigs in December, including Des Moines, Nashville, and a well-received free show in Charlottesville, Virginia. On the last day of 2008, it was announced on her official website that her second album, No Baggage, featuring eleven tracks, would be released August 24, 2009. O'Riordan is set to make her acting debut in the upcoming David Grieco film, 'Secrets of Love'. Principal photography was set to begin spring 2009. "Secrets of Love is a story about obsession; an obsession concerning the mysterious murder of singer Sarah Blisset (played by O'Riordan). Discography Studio albums Solo *''Are You Listening?'' (2007) *''No Baggage'' (2009) The Cranberries *''Everybody Else Is Doing It, So Why Can't We?'' (1993) *''No Need to Argue'' (1994) *''To the Faithful Departed'' (1996) *''Bury the Hatchet'' (1999) *''Wake Up and Smell the Coffee'' (2001) Other appearances *Moose "Soon Is Never Soon Enough" (1992) (backing vocals) *Touch of Oliver "Carousel" (1993) (backing vocals) *Jah Wobble "The Sun Does Rise" (1994) (duet) *"God Be With You" on The Devil's Own soundtrack (1997) (solo track) *"It's Only Rock 'n' Roll" (various artists benefit single for A Children's Promise, Rolling Stones cover) (1999) (vocals) *"Ave Maria" on Songs Inspired by the Passion of the Christ (2004) (solo track) *"Angels Go To Heaven" & "The Woodstrip/There's No Way Out" (composed by Angelo Badalamenti) on Evilenko soundtrack (2004) (vocals) *Zucchero "Pure Love" (2004) (duet) *Jam & Spoon "Mirror Lover" (2005) (vocals) *Angelo Badalamenti "The Butterfly" (2006) (vocals) *Movie, "Click (film)," dir. by Frank Coraci starring Adam Sandler. "Linger," lounge version; appeared as the singer for the band during the son's wedding reception scene (2006) *Giuliano Sangiorgi "Senza Fiato" (2007) (duet) *"Centipede Sisters" on Roll Play 2 digital soundtrack (2008) Category:Singers